The dissemination core is a key sub-component of the management core. This core will provide coordination for the dissemination activities of CREATE. The major aims and functions of the disseminaton core are to: - Coordinate dissemination of current research and development activities to business, the government, and the general public. - Plan and coordinate two scientif conferences and two business-leader/decision maker summits. - Design, develop, and make available educational tools for designers to enhance, and promore understanding and use of CREATE products. - Enhance media exposure for center activities. Develop and maintain a web site for CREATE activities. Track all dissemination activities. The dissemination core will enable us to disseminate research findings to a diverse audience including older adults, health care professional serving the elderly, community agencies, and research community. We will also target business, industry and design communities that are involved in the development and implementation of technical systems and applications (e.g., Johnson & Johnson, John Deere, IBM, Intel, Motorola, Hewlett-Packard, and Proctor & Gamble). We will also work closely with the Scientific Advisory Board members t ointerface with these communities to develop new opportunities. The activities planned for the dissemination core fall under four broad categories. These categories include conferences and business summits, ongoing dissemination of current activities, educational tools, and tracking of dissemination activities.